


paper air planes

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Paperman AU, idk - Freeform, not essentially usuk but like pre-usuk???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's luck hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper air planes

Alfred’s luck  _ hates _ him.   
  
It all started when he forgot to set the alarm for work. Alfred woke up with barely enough time to have a standard breakfast, and took a quick shower before hastily putting his clothes on. He tripped on his own shoelaces a lot of times, and drank horrible to-go coffee on his way to the train station. Some important papers flew away a couple of times, but luckily he caught most of them before it got lost to the early bustle of the city.   
  
Alfred managed to get to the train station, and stopped to calm his breathing for a bit. The wind picked up, and took a very important document away from his grasp. Cursing his luck, he chased it to the near end of the platform, wincing in embarrassment when it hit another person square in the face.   
  
“I am so sorry, dude.” Alfred apologizes, walking towards the shocked man. “The wind took my document away, and hit you square in the face..” He reached to grab the paper away from the man’s face, and revealed a face with  _ enormous eyebrows _ .   
  
The man’s face eventually relaxed and opened his eyes. The eyebrows were still furrowed and he looked mad.   
  
“Yes, it has seemed to be the case..” The man responded, rolling his eyes a bit. “Though next time, you could do to hold onto your papers more tightly.” He finished, facing away from Alfred.   
  
Alfred shifted a bit, nervous next to the man as they both waited for the train. Whether it’s for anticipation for the train, the slight paranoia for his terrible luck, or just the blonde man next to him, Alfred doesn’t know.   
  
The train finally arrives, bringing in a gush of wind through them. The wheels screech as the train slows, and the sound of paper rustling made Alfred hold onto his tightly. He clenches his eyes tightly, tensing his shoulders, when the screeching stops. He opens his eyes and sees the papers the blonde man is holding, rustling and one of the slips away, unnoticed by their owner.    
  
It attaches itself onto Alfred’s right shoulder, seeming at home as it’s owner steps onto the train. Dumbfounded, Alfred stares at the paper now in his hands, only looking up at the train when it starts to move and the wheels making that same screeching sounds.   
  
His eyes land on a blonde head, looking out his part of the window with disinterest. The man didn’t seem to notice he was one paper less, and Alfred stares at him as the train goes away, leaving him. He looks down at the paper currently in his hands, looking at the name in beautiful cursive. ‘Arthur Kirkland’, it said at the bottom, beneath a red signature.   
  
Alfred stares at the paper more, and after a minute, he realizes that he missed the train and is now terribly, horribly, utterly  _ late for work _ . Alfred groans to the light grey and flecks of white in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i knOW that there isnt much of paper plane action goin on,,, but im just??? uninspired at the moment. i live off writing some short, oneshot fics and either never actually finishing them or forgetting about them. actually,,, im going to make a series out of it.
> 
> so,, see yall on the flip side


End file.
